


天誅

by happyWritingting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 流水帳似地寫日向和影山從高二到成年，有漫畫劇透慎入
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

1.

他滿喜歡看影山的手。正確來說是手指。他想到妹妹吵著想學鋼琴，母親捧著妹妹細小白嫩的手笑吟吟地說：這樣啊，那麼小夏的手指會變得很漂亮喔。後來才知道，原來彈鋼琴的人通常手指是又長又細，像是飛舞在黑白鍵上的蝴蝶。

但影山的手指也是這樣的。他問過：你彈鋼琴嗎？得到的回答是：哈？這是什麼問題？粗暴而又直接。他氣得鼓起臉，聽著旁邊呼呼笑的月島，菅原學長替他緩頰：不是因為影山的手指很漂亮嗎？

「啊？手指？」

「對啊，」菅原笑瞇瞇地說，「指甲也好好地在保養呢。」

「這是當然的。」影山挺起胸膛，「做好身體管理是一個優秀的舉球員該做的。」

日向低下頭，看著自己的手指，不特別白嫩、也不特別修長，收緊手指、打開，他只感覺到厚實的繭。

真想摸一摸影山的手。只是一個念頭這樣閃過而已，他的身體總是動得比腦袋快，抓起影山的手就湊上前，眾人還在愣神——影山也是。回過神的時候，影山已經抽回手，扭曲著臉大罵：幹什麼？你這個呆子！彷彿是反射性的動作，咆哮也一如既往。

「影山的手指啊，」他說，「真的很漂亮欸。」

影山好像是被取悅一般——還是被「那個日向」給取悅，像是開心又像是無法理解而生氣地往後縮，但因為手指又被他攫住，逃也逃不了多遠。影山開心的臉夾雜著「這可是日向這傢伙說的啊」而扭曲，看起來有點滑稽。

「你、你這個白痴……」影山盡力罵了出來，斷斷續續，像是沒氣的老者。

月島像是嫌場面不夠好笑一般，在旁邊「噗」的一聲笑了出來，幸災樂禍地道，「王様看起來也太動搖。」

「誰動搖了！」

「あらら、」月島捂住嘴巴，鏡片下瞇起的眼睛讓他看起來像是一條毒蛇，「王様的弱點原來是這種誇讚啊，還是說因為是日向呢？」

「我沒有弱點！」影山再度大聲反駁。

「每個人都有吧！」菅原則是精準吐槽。

日向沒管旁邊的紛紛擾擾，只是低頭看著自己的手指。食指的指甲有點長了，沒有影山那麼好看，大概，摸起來也沒有影山那樣舒服。

「吶、影山。」

「啊？」跳起來準備暴怒的影山頓了一下，揚著眉毛，生氣的情緒彷彿有了實體，被日向那聲不響不靜的「影山」拉了一下，瞬間有些歪斜。

「手指，能不能給我啊？」

「え？」

「……は？」

菅原發現，除了影山以外，其他人的表情竟都是錯愕，就連月島也瞪大了眼睛，只有影山揚起眉毛，出手的速度很快，在日向大叫之前已經抓起他的腦袋，用像是要捏碎他腦袋的力道掐著，痛得日向哇哇大叫。

「好、好痛！禿！會禿啊！」他慘叫，「影山！」像是求饒。

「哈？手指？」影山露出恐怖的表情，好像要咬碎牙關一樣，「技術差不好好練球，還妄想我的手指？」

「え……？」其他人很是疑惑，好像兩人正用非日文的語言溝通。月島在旁邊眼神渙散地吐嘈：大概是外星語吧。

他掙扎著，手腳並用，可惜影山的手指可不是說笑的，分毫未動不說，還增加了力道。日向哀號，「痛死了！就說了會禿！」

「與其想要得到我的手指，你不如給我好好練習！」

「我、我有啊！」他含著生理眼淚為自己辯護。

「啊？發球、接球！」影山露出可怕的表情，「你現在還能活蹦亂跳，難道不是練習不夠嗎？啊？」

「我如果不活蹦亂跳大概已經死了吧！」

影山冷笑一聲，月島推了推眼鏡，下一秒，看著日向一如往常地在空中呈現的弧度——被影山摔了出去。

「原、原來是在說技術啊……」菅原撫著胸，有點驚魂甫定。

月島推了推眼睛，像是諷刺也不像地道，「能理解日向那白痴的也只有王様了吧。」

「你說什麼月島、痛！」

影山拖著日向就走，大概打算繼續練習，兩個人都漲紅著臉，汗水好像是這個年紀最乏味也最廉價的東西，臉頰、額，甚至是鼻尖，從下顎落下的汗珠落在頸上，隨即滑入那隱密的胸口，日向不禁想，那是通往何處的允許呢？

「影山——」

「呆子！」影山衝著他大喊，提著他道，「再給我接一百球吧！」

日向不顧影山近乎恐嚇的口吻，在他的手下一邊掙扎一邊喚，「吶、影山！」

「何よ？」影山不耐地回。

菅原也笑著站了起來，汗水已經乾了，胸膛的起伏也小了，像是笑也像是無奈地搖著頭，「他們兩個真的是。」

「吵死了。」月島則是說。

日向還在掙扎，但臉上卻漾著笑容——以影山不能理解的喜悅掙扎著，看起來一時之間竟有些和睦，菅原忍不住揉了揉眼睛，喃喃著：是我的錯覺嗎？

「吶、影山！」他笑著大聲道，「跟我交往吧！」

「他們兩個真的是——」菅原正想感慨地說：感情真好啊，瞬間便被自己的口水嗆到，「えええええええ？」

整個體育館都安靜了下來，看著被提起的人，還有提起人的人。

「……は？」饒是國王大人也只能發出這麼聲音，眉毛像是在瞬間被擰住一樣，原本的暴怒還在臉上，但臉卻十分僵硬，看起來竟並不怎麼恐怖了。

「我說，」他再次大聲道，「跟我交往吧！」

已經說了兩次，誰想不會再懷疑自己的耳朵。甚至有人喃喃：原來不是幻聽啊……

大地已經往這邊移動了，興許是日向的發言太過勁爆，大地的臉色不好不壞，但移動之迅速，看起來是在想好怎麼解決之前便決定先行動了。

說到底，這還是個衝動的年紀。所有人都像是長了翅膀，正想著翱翔，每個人都撲打的羽翼，思索著怎麼飛往更剛更遠的地方、怎麼得到想要的「東西」。

日向也不例外——他怎麼會例外。他是最有欲望的一個，他連爬帶飛，試圖站在頂端。他想要贏，還要贏過每個人。

他從不諱言，也從不虛偽遮掩。

「吶、影山，我想要的更多。」他說，「所以，跟我在一起吧。」

給我吧。我想要的。我的欲望。

一如所有人都不能理解他的話，唯獨影山例外。瞇著眼睛，影山從上而下地俯視他，背光的緣故，看起來就像要把他吃了一樣。

「你傻了嗎你？」

「我是認真的！」

影山放開了他的手，寂靜的體育場就像是聚光燈只在兩人身上一樣，但兩人卻絲毫沒有察覺。

「才不要。」

「為什麼！」

「這還需要問為什麼嗎！」

日向哇哇大叫，「吶、這又有什麼辦法呢？」

這又有什麼辦法呢？已經是死結了，怎麼樣解也解不開，這是他能想到的最好方法了呀。

「我啊、」日向大喊，「我的欲望啊——」

我的欲望，包括你啊。

「呆子！」影山也拔高音調，「我才不要跟你在一起！」

「哇！太過分了影山！」

「閉嘴，呆子！」影山繼續吼著，「現在給我專心在排球上！」

「那你怎什麼時候才可以跟我在一起？」

あれ？菅原眨了眨眼睛。似乎有哪裡不對勁。

「天知道。」影山不耐說。

「影山啊，不是我要說，你真的太過分了！」

影山像是受不了那般，在日向碎念下去之前掐住他的雙頰，然後在後者因為臉頰兩側的嫩肉卡在牙下而無法說話時，他湊近日向的臉，鼻尖幾乎要碰在一起，吐息親密得像是從一開始便是那般交纏。

「如果櫻花盛開之後下雪了，」影山說，「我就跟你在一起。」說完，他鬆開了手，日向撲通一聲坐在地上。

「櫻花開之後下雪？」

影山一邊捲起袖子一邊淡淡地說，「對。」

日向爬了起來，「這怎麼可能？」

影山單手抓起一顆球，挑眉看向他。

「這不就是世界末日的意思嗎？」他睜大了雙眼問。

像是不耐也像是肯定，影山抓著球的力道弱了些，那被日向讚譽有加的手指讓掌心的球受地心引力落下，撲通、答答答，滾到他的腳邊。

日向皺著眉，好像很困擾，又好像很低落，彎下腰，他只能兩隻手抓起球，看起來就像是捧起國王扔下的酒杯，看似漫不經心，卻又在片刻之後下定了決心。

「要等到世界末日啊。」日向說。

這樣，難道不是上天為了懲罰誰而落下的雪嗎？這不就是天誅嗎？

但是，又有什麼辦法呢？這是國王的命令。

「好，」他抬起眼皮，又是那樣堅定和自信。他說，「櫻花盛開後的雪，我會等。」

他想，或許他的欲望正是會被神明懲罰的存在吧。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

第二年的櫻花盛開時，身為隊伍經理的谷地提議大家去賞花。

「賞花？」

「啊、嗯！」谷地已經堅強多了，雖然還是會猶豫、結巴，但仍舊會在慌張之後綻放笑顏。

「好啊！」他亮著眼睛跳了起來，惹得那個改變稚氣髮型為單純馬尾的女孩也跟著跳。

谷地回過頭，對著正在收操的影山說，「影山同學也會一起來吧？」

「我明天要——」

他搶著說，「跑步！」

影山露出很可怕的表情，「嘖」了一聲後說，「對。」

「明天是禮拜六喔？」谷地歪著頭提醒著。

「啊、我可不能輸給影山！」

「你說什麼！」

山口插了進來，皺著眉笑道，「就一個早上而已，沒關係吧？」

「山口同學。」谷地感動地看著他。

山口又回過頭，「ツッキ也來吧！」

「為什麼我要在寶貴的週末看到那兩個傢伙？」

「月島！」日向在旁邊抗議著。

「吶、」谷地出來打原場，「三年級的學長們也會回來，一起來吧？」

這番話像是有什麼魔力，那場比賽就像在昨日，記憶彷彿還停留在那天。他想起全身的燥熱，他想起無法呼吸的熾熱，不甘心，眼淚是鹹的。

好像有誰握著他的手說了什麼，跪在他面前告訴他：銘記在心。你未來需要隨時以萬全的姿態迎接挑戰。

挑戰者啊。跳起的挑戰者。奔跑然後飛翔的挑戰者。

「我要去！」日向跳了起來，幾乎要碰到天花板似地。

「呆子。」

「影山！」

影山轉過頭，從鼻子哼出聲。

「影山，」但很快日向便笑著問，「你會來吧？」

「啊？」

「賞完花之後去跑步吧！」日向捲起袖子，看起來頗為自信，「我可不會輸給你！」

「什麼？」似乎莫名其妙地就這麼答應了，「跟得上我再說吧！」

「一群笨蛋……」月島在旁邊喃喃，「真不知道哪來的體力……」

山口對著他笑了笑，谷地似乎也鬆了一口氣，月島的模樣就像是在用最彆扭的方式說「好」。

「櫻花已經開了呢。」

「啊啊。」

日向歪著頭，看著收操的搭檔，眼界閃過影山從鼻尖落下的汗水，他想伸出手去接，但又突然想起：那是不被允許的。他捏緊掌心，可惜剪短的指甲沒辦法帶給他多大的疼痛。

「影山，」他說，「喜歡櫻花嗎？」

「什麼問題啊？」

「我很喜歡櫻花。」

影山想了想說，「不討厭也不喜歡吧。」

「賞櫻的時候影山你要帶什麼？」

「運動鞋。水。」

日向嘿嘿地笑，「我也是。」

影山正在拉筋，抬起頭，向著他忽然伸出手——掌心朝上，指節微微彎曲，在他下意識往後縮之前便攏起手指，像是把什麼鎖在掌心似地。

他看著影山的眼睛心想：影山的表情還是沒什麼變、好像什麼事都沒發生一樣，好像，未來也不可能會發生一樣，又像是一場夢。

「什麼？」他下意識地問。

「汗。」影山說。「你的，掉下來了。」

啊。他想。

影山張開了手，他的掌心也充滿著練習後的汗，日向想，他們的汗水大概化在一起了，分不清了、也分不開了，他既希望在寬厚的掌心找到什麼、也希望就這麼什麼也別找到。

「我的？」

「你的。」影山想了想後說，「從鼻子。」

「鼻子？」

影山似乎想伸出手，但手指在空中便停頓了，好像在發呆、也像是在猶豫，日向也是，兩個人似乎都在考慮什麼、又或者什麼也無法思索。

天譴。如果影山會喜歡他，那似乎是天譴？在櫻花盛開之後的雪之中——世界末日之時。

「為什麼……」

「掉下來了。」影山說，手收了回來，「從鼻尖。」

「啊。」他說，「原來是這樣。」他卻伸出了手，抓住了影山欲收回的手。

兩個人在體育館的角落，汗水還是這麼廉價，他們滿身的熱氣已經消散了大半，但貼得太近的緣故，似乎又熱了起來。

「那還給我吧。」

「你瘋了？」

日向笑著，「那，你就好好收著吧。」說完他便放開了手。

好好收著，無論是廉價還是珍貴。

他們還是一起去看了櫻花。週末的學校沒什麼人，似乎還不是滿開的時候，但他們依然很愉快，一年就像是許久不見那樣，他們的一年就像是十年，再見到時，眾人都抱成一團。

「你們好像都長大了。」大地感慨地說。

不不不，月島吐嘈，怎麼樣也不可能在一年之後有這麼大的改變吧？

菅原揉亂了日向的頭髮，像是太陽的橘色亂翹著，像是飛揚的羽翼。菅原說，「日向啊，是不是長高了呢？」

他長高了一些，開心地說，「兩公分！」

「噗。」

「月島！你笑什麼！」

「沒什麼，沒想到兩公分也能讓你這麼驕傲？」

「ツッキ，兩公分已經不少啦……」

大地又問，「影山跟日向怎麼穿著運動服？」

「他們啊，等等一定又是要去跑步吧。」田中在旁邊大笑。

清水從背包拿出便當盒，無視田中感激涕零的模樣，冷靜地將賣相極佳的便當盒分享給大家，順便接過谷地傳來的水壺。

「旭在東京呢……」大地含著茶說，「西谷今天也不能來……」

菅原感慨地說，「能再聚在一起的時間不多了啊。」

清水也像是同意般地點了點頭，順邊摸了摸好像又要流出眼淚的谷地，點了點她的鼻子，讓快要哭出來的谷地硬是愣住，眼淚也收了回去。

他們似乎都沒了輕易哭泣的理由，戰敗的時候也必須轉過身，挺起胸膛繼續前進。就像是潛規則那樣，好像每個人都成長了，贏了也只會望向更遠的枝頭，輸了就蹲低身子，待跳起的時候絕不允許失敗。

「吶、影山。」

「哈？」

前輩們帶著酒意，微醺地聊著，就連還未畢業的田中和緣下也嚐了不少，清水則是默默地飲著茶，難得放鬆地望著枝頭欲開未開的櫻花。

「你喜歡櫻花嗎？」

「你問過了，白痴。」

日向也學著清水學姊那樣仰著頭，這不是個豔陽高照的一天，但他的眼睛卻像映有一顆太陽那般。他喃喃地說，「我喜歡現在的櫻花。」

「現在的？」

「花苞。」

「那就是還沒開滿的意思啊。」

日向湊近，不知道為什麼壓低聲音說，「很漂亮。」

影山看著他，兩個人都沒有退縮，誰也沒注意到他們的距離。影山忽然想起「接住」日向汗水的那天，他們的距離也是這麼近，近得他必須做點什麼。

「日向。」

「幹嘛？」

影山伸出手，就像是清水對谷地伸出手那般，只不過他緩慢地接近，在碰到日向鼻尖之前忽然一個用力，狠狠地捏住日向的鼻子。

「哇啊唔唔唔——」他推開了影山的手，近乎慘叫地說，「我沒辦法呼吸了！」

出乎意料地，影山只是淡淡地說，「呆子。」

「幹嘛幹嘛，又在吵架啊？」

「啊啊……就連日向跟影山吵架都好懷念啊……」

「我們可一點都不懷念啊，送給學長們好了。」

「哈哈哈……」

多麼美好是不是。櫻花綻放在一個美好的季節、一個開始的季節、一個萬物復甦的季節，一個照理來說應該有個美好結局的季節。

吶、影山，你喜歡櫻花嗎？我很喜歡。我喜歡現在的櫻花，含苞待放也好，微微綻放也好，好像還在猶豫，卻被春風吸引，忍不住探出了頭。

影山站了起來，在地上打滾的日向瞇起眼睛，看著身材挺拔的影山，他歪著腦袋，影山在他眼裡好像歪斜了，站在接住櫻花的墊子上，頭頂在天空，將他籠在陰影之下。

「影山？」

「差不多了，我要去跑步了。」

日向爬了起來，看見影山對著前輩們彎彎欠身，他連忙也對著前輩們喊著：明年再來賞櫻吧。

明天的櫻花一定也會很美吧。

他們揮了揮手，在月島「他們真的要去跑步啊」的不可置信中提起因為跪坐而有點發麻的腳，穿過粉色，讓髮絲搔癢著耳際。

「吶、影山。」

「幹嘛？」

日向直直地看著前方，兩人比肩而跑。

「你覺得，今年春天還會下雪嗎？」

「呆子。」影山說，「才不會。」


	3. Chapter 3

3.

第三年櫻花還沒開之前，谷地發現似乎不是她的錯覺，影山跟日向似乎真的吵架了。

「山口同學……」

「什麼事？谷地同學。」

她悄聲地問，「日向和影山是不是吵架了呢？」

山口還沒回答，在旁邊的月島已經不鹹不淡地說，「他們大概又為了什麼小事吧，真蠢。」

「ツッキ……」

月島哼了哼，摘下眼鏡，揉了揉眉間。

「他們看起來的確怪怪的。」山口說。

「果然是……」谷地想起他們曾經為了「進化」而扭打在一起，彼時勸架的學長也畢業了，想來又覺得有點發酸。

「他們自己會解決的。」月島不甚在意地說。

「可、可是……」

谷地還想說什麼，卻在看見影山起身時閉上了嘴。她原以為會看見一觸即發的爭吵，但影山只是經過日向，日向收操的動作頓了一下，兩個人就像是什麼事也沒有那般——她所擔心的爭吵沒有發生，谷地頓時鬆了一口氣。

「哼，還真是可惜啊。」

「ツッキ……」

谷地撫了撫胸口，喃喃，「希望沒什麼事。」

「有也無所謂吧？」

「咦……」

月島換上平時的眼鏡，瞇起眼睛推了推，然後道，「反正他們總是有本事用人類聽不懂的語言解決，又何必替他們擔心？」

月島話一說出口，谷地愣住了，山口則是回過神之後搔了搔頭說，「也是啊。」

谷地抬起頭，發現日向也不見了，悄聲無息。她原本有點急，跳起來想要去阻止可能的爭吵，卻被月島攔了下來。

「谷地同學，就交給他們自己處理會比較好喔。」

依然是這麼無所謂的口氣，谷地有點困惑。

「介入猴子的爭吵不會有好事的。」月島冷冷地補充。

谷地愣了一下，噗哧地笑了出來，「說的也是。」方才的緊繃瞬間便一掃而空。她說，「真是奇怪啊，但、」她微微一笑，「忽然也就不怎麼擔心了。」

收完操的月島說，「他們也都三年級了。」

谷地點了點頭，望著體育館的天花板，好像可以看見在那之外的蔚藍天空一樣地瞇起了眼。不過是日光燈罷了，她卻覺得好像會被陽光焚燒殆盡。

「三年真快。」谷地說，「日向跟影山好像還是這麼常吵架，也好像再也不吵了。」她摸了摸自己的馬尾，三年間唯一留下的稚氣是髮圈上的星星，「有點懷念。」

月島話接得很快，「我可一點也不懷念。」

山手在旁邊笑了出來，也靠在牆上，三個人就這麼靠著，維持著一點距離，看著天花板。

「好像可以看見太陽一樣。」

「太陽的話，烏野就有一個了吧。」

「ツッキ很會說話呢。」

「這可不是在稱讚那個吵得要死的傢伙啊……」

谷地捂著嘴笑著，「是啊，是太陽呢。」

「哼。」

她舉起手，稍微遮住日光燈的光芒，在手背下瞇起了眼，「不知道影山會不會也捨不得呢……」

月島一如往常地毒舌，「誰管他們。」

日向看到影山撐在水槽上，不只臉，髮稍也落下水珠，那不是汗，是水龍頭的水。

「影山。」

影山頭也不抬，「你來幹嘛？」

「我不能來嗎？」

影山哼了一聲抬起頭，用袖子抹了抹臉，他的手帕放在更衣室，日向當然也不是個練習隨身帶口怕的人。他的腦袋在水龍頭下被弄了個全濕，但那頭橘色的腦袋卻不因此塌下，像是與之抗衡那般，濕氣讓橘色髮絲更捲了，捲起的弧度讓影山想起日向飛翔的姿態。

他像是溺斃的人掙扎著，手在空中揮舞，影山一箭步抓起他的衣領，在日向「噗哈」的感嘆中「拯救」了他，順手將水龍頭關了。

「呆子。」

日向大笑著，用衣袖和手臂抹了抹臉，「影山今天還真溫柔啊？」

「溫柔？哈？」

「痛痛痛、痛！如果我以後禿頭了，都是影山飛雄害的！」

影山嘖了一聲放開了影山，收起掌心，掌心全是水，這次分不開是他的汗還是日向的，又或者只是水，水中是不是也混著日向的汗？又或者，他的汗？他覺得體液是很奇妙的東西，汗水是體液，口水可能也算是，鼻涕呢？精液也是。

啊。想起了不該想的東西。影山低下頭，看起來漫不經心，臉頰還好，但耳根卻熱了起來，然後是頸子，殷紅就這麼延伸到衣領之下。

「吶。影山。」

影山瞥了日向一眼，發現他並沒有看向自己的臉，反而像是盯著他的衣領，或者是衣領上的扭扣？

「吶，影山。影山。」他喊了兩聲，好像這樣讓自己冷靜了點。「我果然還是，想要得到允許。」

「什麼允許？」

日向抬起眼皮，那是一雙再認真不過的眼神，「你覺得廉價嗎？」

「哈？」

「汗。」

「汗？」影山問，「這值錢嗎？」

「或者是，紅色。」

「什麼紅色？」

日向垂下眼簾，「害羞的紅色。」

影山飛快地遮住自己的頸子，掌心下的殷紅原本褪了些，此時又顯了出來，紅得讓人心跳加速，好像被啃過一樣紅，指腹貼上都會燙傷似地。

「笨蛋日向。」

「誰是笨蛋啊！」

「你啊，還有誰？」

「混蛋影山！」

「哈？你說誰混蛋啊！」

日向躲過影山想捏著自己腦袋的左手，他的右手還欲蓋彌彰地捂住頸子，這下，連臉頰也紅了，像是快要融化一樣。

日向退了兩步，兩個人都在陽光之下。日向說，「你可別融化啊。」

「你、」

他看見日向在笑，但卻不是往常那種傻呼呼的笑、又或者是恍如不在乎地朗聲大笑，而是抿著唇，微微勾起嘴角的笑。

「我有點害怕。」他說。

怕什麼？他想這麼問，喉嚨卻像是被鎖緊一樣，發不出一點聲音。

「你知道巴西在哪裡嗎？」

「地理課有教到，笨蛋。」

日向伸出食指，在空中比劃了幾下，每一下都是不同長短的弧度，然後才懊惱地說，「是不是很遠呢？」

影山也比劃了幾下，每一下都很沉，直到手再也抬步起來。

穿過枝葉的日光在腳邊成了一個個的圓，春風吹過，枝葉搖曳，圓點也跟著顫抖，影山看得出神。

「去地理教室看看不就得了？」

「說的也是。」

地理教室後面的公布攔貼著很大的世界地圖，上面有著不同國家、海洋、板塊。日向已經不用墊起腳尖了，他只需要伸長手臂，指尖落在日本國的宮城縣。

「日本。」他說。

影山糾正他，「笨蛋，你會在東京出發吧？」

日向的手指頓了一下，然後問，「你畢業之後會去東京吧？」

「啊啊。」

日向將手指往下滑，落在東京。「東京。」然後往右移動，指腹摩擦著紙張，發出了一點點的聲響，他幻想那是飛機引擎的聲音，劃出了一道顫抖但又堅定的弧度，直到落在巴西里約上。

影山突然地——十分突然地——非常突兀地，像是一瞬間所有的血液都往腦袋上擠一樣，想要將眼前這片虛擬的世界撕成兩半——而他也真的這麼做了——手抓住地圖的右上角，那雙引以自豪的舉球員的手指劃出了狠劣而又堅定的弧度，像是能夠毀壞飛機的暴風雨。

太平洋上突兀地斷了，日本東京與巴西里約的連結就這麼被撕裂了，好像日向能就此被困在日本國，哪裡也不能去。

日向還是盯著地圖。地圖已經被損毀了，他的翅膀好像被抱住一樣，溫暖而又令他窒息。「巴西，真遠啊。」

影山頓了頓，他沒有後悔，卻知道他從來沒有——也不想扭斷他的翅膀。他聽過一個神話，一個擁有翅膀的少年，卻因為太過接近太陽而被燒死。

那個少年從來不是日向，是他自己。

「去吧。」影山說，「巴西。」

你是太陽。你不是凡人，你一定會比任何人還要來得耀眼。我啊，因為你而浴火而死，似乎也是個不錯的選擇。他想。

「影山。」日向微微回過頭，瀏海遮住他的眼睛，影山看不清卻覺得自己應該很喜歡日向現在的表情。「你可別死啊。」

「蠢蛋。」影山罵人的詞彙似乎也增加了些，這可得感謝日向，「我才不會死。」他說，「我會活得比誰都還要自在，你會在巴西看到我的舉球的。」

日向不甘心地笑了笑，「可惡。我一定會很嫉妒的。」

「啊啊……」

兩個人的聲音好像都遠了，像是被春風帶出窗外一樣，這可是一個畢業的季節。

「我會跳的，而且我一定不會輸你。」

「哼。」

日向抬起頭，「啊，三年。」

影山閉上嘴巴，看著窗外的太陽和天空，竟覺得滿足又荒謬。三年的時光太快了，他們的拼搏在最後奪得了季軍，站在全國的舞台真實卻又不真實，日向記起了曾經的教訓，以最佳的狀態站在場上，跳得比誰都還要高、跑得比誰都還要積極。

全國之後他們非但不滿足，各個張開羽翼，飛往更高更遠的地方。

他們之間比誰都還要親密也比誰都還要遙遠。

「吶、影山。」

「嗯？」

日向的聲音好像掉在地上的針。

「我想，我可能看不到今年的櫻花了。」

影山看向窗外的枝葉，上面只有花苞，連開花都稱不上，更不用說綻放了。

「啊啊。」

「你覺得今年櫻花盛開之後會下雪嗎？」

影山伸出手，日向下意識地縮了一下，隨即挺起胸膛，像是在宣示不會逃跑一樣。影山的手指點在他的鼻尖，日向愣了一下，那個舉球員珍貴的手指往下滑，落在他的唇上，然後像是笑也不像笑地說，「不會。」他緩緩地道，「再見。」

那聲「再見」咬得很重。日向想著，難道國文課有教過那是什麼衍生或是隱喻修辭嗎？這有什麼其他含義嗎？

日向勾起嘴角，唇上的手指收了回去，被緊緊地收在掌心。

「再見了，」他的咬字也很重，「影山。」

第三年的櫻花，他們沒有一起看，兩人各落在能與太陽馬拉松的國家，追尋著屬於彼此的太陽，並且同時等待著他們的天誅降臨。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

敬啟，母親大人。我現在的打工很順利，前輩們都很照顧我，我希望我能不辜負他們的期待好好努力。我現在的習慣是看排球比賽，高中的時候誤打誤撞地加入了排球社團，沒想到就這麼度過了灼熱的兩年，媽媽，我到現在仍舊很慶幸我加入了排球社團成為經理。四分之一決賽勝出後，我們終於站上中央球場好像還只是昨天的事，敗於井闥山得到第三。

影山一如我想的那樣進入了排球聯賽，我一點也不驚訝，聽說他近期即將挑戰海外聯賽，我真的很佩服他。進入大學的我常常會回想起高中的生活，我很滿意現在的生活，但總會時不時地想起那如幻似真的高中，那個時候，一定是排球讓我有了勇氣，媽媽，那到現在還是我的寶物。

我、山口和月島都上了大學，至於日向……不要死啊……

不、不行！不可以有負面想法！

媽媽，我過得很好。我會一直關注排球比賽，那已經是我生命中的一部分了。

＃

回到家的時候，日向看見室友正聚精會神地盯著平板，看起來如痴如醉。他原以為又是自己也同樣熱愛的海O王，但湊近一看，竟然是含著淚水的女高中生。

「咦……」

「你回來了啊，日向。」

日向放下背包，「你在看什麼啊？」

「四月是O的謊言。」

「啊……」

「日向看過嗎？」

「我聽說過。」

室友揉了揉眼睛又擤了擤鼻涕，這讓他想起花粉症過敏的媽媽，看起來有多淒慘就有多淒慘。

「你、你還好嗎……」

「這真的太感人了。」室友哽咽地說。

「這樣啊。」

「櫻花。」室友握拳，「我真想看一次日本的櫻花。」

日向愣住，記憶又被攫住，無情而又溫柔，讓他的腦袋一瞬間無法思考，像是被水龍頭的水沖刷時、看著地圖的時候，又或者是仰頭看著太平洋中間的破碎時一樣，整個腦袋都被「 」佔據，思考不能。

「我，」日向回過神，「我也喜歡櫻花。」

室友是研磨型的，眼睛亮起但卻依然保持著像是貓的矜持，「日本的櫻花真的這麼漂亮嗎？」

日向回想著生命中看過的櫻花，點了點頭，「真的這麼漂亮。」

「會滿開嗎？」

「會的。」

室友看起來很開心，「日向啊，如果你有照片就好了。」

日向想了想了從懷裡拿出手機，解鎖畫面是五個人，笑瞇瞇的谷地同學、笑得開懷倒在地上的自己，一臉不情願的月島、摟著影山和月島的山口，還有緊繃著臉像是不屑很是彆扭的影山。

啊。他來不及收起手機，眼淚已經先行一步掉了出來。

只有一滴而已，抹掉就不再出現了，並不是像小說那樣「像斷線的珍珠」，只有一滴，但卻比嚎啕大哭還要來得丟臉。

「日向……？」

日向連忙揮了揮手，「我明天再給你看吧。」

「啊、嗯，當然好。」

日向沒來得及感謝室友的善解人意便往房間走，胡亂地說著「祝你有個美好的晚上」，手緊緊地將手機抓在胸前。

關上門之後他覺得兩條腿都沒有力氣，腦袋因為被忽然擠入的回憶而微微發痛的，但最糟的還是發悶的胸口，心臟跳也不是、不跳也不是，每一下都又痛又麻，他幾乎想要發瘋地將心臟取出來，這樣就再也不痛了。

誰也沒想到那三年會就這麼刻在腦裡、心裡，就像是某種創傷症候群，只是他開心時想起會笑，寂寞時想起卻痛得打滾。

他盯著解鎖畫面發呆，螢幕的光在黑暗的房間顯得突兀，他慢慢地坐到地上，甚至挪了挪往房間的角落移動，那是他覺得安心的地方，好像有人能夠抱著他。

他想起櫻花。三年的櫻花，他只和影山一起看過一次。櫻花盛開之後下雪，會是世界末日吧？溫室效應之類的。如果真的下雪了，一定是上天在給人類最後的警告，那肯定是天將下的懲罰，那定是天誅，他卻期待著天罰降臨之時。

LINE群組常常會收到谷地同學的關心，原一年級群組就數谷地同學最善心，山口也是，月島根本懶得回，偶爾幾句嘲諷，至於影山，日向懷疑他根本是3C笨蛋，偶爾回傳的貼圖像是母親會用的。

影山一定是3C笨蛋。他再度在心裡想著，這次多了點底氣。他正坐，吸氣吐氣，強迫自己用丹田發聲。現在是他的夜晚，同時，也是另一側的早晨。

螢幕又亮了起來，出現了影山Facetime的邀請。日向很快便點了開來，發送邀請的人好像沒有想到日向會接起得這麼快，往常不是睡死就是在吃晚餐，哪裡會這麼剛好。

『啊。』

日向「噗哧」地笑了出來，在地上打滾，「影山你這是什麼蠢樣子！」

將泡沫從嘴裡的影山惱羞成怒地說，「我在刷牙不行啊？」

「哈哈哈，真的太好笑啦！」日向笑得眼淚都流出來了，暗暗地鬆了一口氣，眼角的紅腫也不過是因為發笑而非傷感。真是太好了。

『誰知道你今天沒有睡死也沒有吃晚餐。』影山頓了頓，漱完口之後問，『你吃晚餐了？』

日向撒謊了，「吃過了。」

『哦。』

日向盤腿坐好，看著裸著上半身的影山將手機架在旁邊，開始在臉上搓揉，直到泡沫蔓延到整張臉，英挺的鼻也是一片白，像是鬍子長滿臉的聖誕老人。

「噗呵呵，影山真好笑。」

『你說什麼！』

日向下意識地捂住腦袋，這麼久了他還是會忘記影山已經沒辦法碰到他了，抬起眼提，螢幕上的男人也以張牙舞爪的姿態僵住。看起來，他們都是健忘的人。

「唔。」

『……』影山也收回了手。

沉默了一會，日向問，「準備訓練？」

『……啊啊。』

影山開始刮鬍子，日向抱著膝蓋，垂眼看著那張臉劃過刀片，影山仰著頭讓他看見了喉結，上下滾動的時候日向也跟著嚥下唾液。

「欸，影山。」

『哈？』

日向忽然拔高音調，「影山同學，請問你下面那是什麼？」

『呃！』影山那邊的畫面像是地震那般——大概是手機摔到地上了。

日向以更大的音量喊著，「影山同學，請問你是晨——勃——了嗎？」

『混蛋！日向！』

隱隱約約地可以從混亂的畫面判斷影山那邊很是混亂，日向迅速地按掉視訊，只留下一片黑暗給影山，和一連串猖狂的嘲笑聲。

『混蛋日向！呆子！』

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

『給我開鏡頭！』

「偏不要！」

『該死的！』

日向躺在地上讚賞著自己的機智，否則他想，影山肯定會看見滿臉通紅的自己，像是很寂寞一樣，他一點也不想要認輸，絕對不會讓影山看見這樣的自己。

如果祈求世界末日來臨是罪的話，神明啊，請將罪於我吧。日向想。

「欸，影山。」

『……哈？』

日向聽著那飽含羞恥又氣不過的聲音，忍不住又笑了出來。

『你給我閉嘴，呆子！』

日向躺在地上，長長腿已經曲起了，好像想要壓抑什麼又或者是想要得到什麼似地。他撫摸著自己熾熱的地方，太久沒做的關係，他甚至感覺到那裡正突突跳著，好像只要隨便套一套便會射一樣。

如果是影山的話，大概只要摸一下，他便會射出來吧。

影山一開始只聽見那端沉默著，連說了幾次「日向」也沒有回應，直到隱約聽見水聲，還有絲絲的喘息，像是某隻野貓，他幾乎是反應過來的瞬間便低吼道，『給我打開鏡頭！』

日向正忙著呢，只是回嘴，「偏不要！」

『混蛋！』影山紅著臉，早晨的生理反應照理來說一會便會消的，現在不僅不消，反而還有越來越大的趨勢，他恨日向的撩撥，恨得牙癢癢。

日向開始發出更細微的聲音，那大概只有影山聽得出來，像是最敏感的神經被觸碰，整個人都會癱軟似地，他看不見畫面只能自己想像——但光是想像便讓他硬得快要爆炸。

『……混蛋。』他認命地脫下褲子，原本只要十分鐘的梳洗硬是逼得他得多花幾分鐘紓解。

水聲在浴室迴盪著，他卻想更聽清另一頭的聲音，一點點也好，日向的聲音，呻吟、啜泣，舒服得、難耐的，巴西太遠了，不是新幹線就可以解決的。

結束的時候，影山哼了一聲，日向的笑聲變得又軟又黏，死也不打開鏡頭。

「呵呵，影山你也太快了。」

『快的人是你吧？』

兩個人又吵了一下，日向可能在清理，過了一會，影山才看見螢幕上出現日向的臉，全身好像被緊緊包裹著，只露出一雙眼睛，但他還是能看見半張臉下的紅潤。

如果能夠扯下包裹住日向的布料就好了。影山忽然這麼想。

「吶、影山。」

『……嗯？』

日向因為那聲「嗯」而噗噗地笑了出來，然後在影山暴怒之前咳了一聲，才熄滅了那個幾乎要從螢幕漫出來的憤怒。

「櫻花，開了嗎？」

影山頓了一下，下意識地往浴室的小窗看，發現看不見之後便拿著手機往外走，拉開了床邊的窗簾，日已經吊了起來，陽光透過螢幕還是讓日向瞇了眼睛。

『不。我想沒有。』影山喃喃般地道。

日向露出了鼻子，鼻尖也已經通紅。

『可能還要一陣子吧。』影山說。

日向點了點頭，「今年也看不見了呢。」

『啊啊。』

日向說，「如果能一起看櫻花就好了呢。」

『啊啊。』

日向想起和室友的約定，問，「你有二年級一起賞櫻的照片嗎？」

影山投來疑惑的眼神，『我怎麼會有？』

日向抓了抓頭，「麻煩了呀。」直接在網路上抓一張圖也太糟糕……

『這種事問谷地同學比較快吧？』

「啊、說的也是，謝啦，幫了大忙。」

影山雖然莫名其妙但也沒有繼續問下去。他們又聊什麼一會，聊異國生活、巴西排球，沙灘排球，也聊日本國內聯賽、聊訓練，聊隊友。

「你等著吧，我很快就會回來的！」日向說。

影山哼哼笑著，又是那麼驕傲和餘裕的模樣。

掛了電話之後，他在群組問了谷地，意料之外的是，大家都不是早睡早起的高中生了，谷地很怪地傳來了二年級一起賞櫻的照片。日向一張張地點開，被其中一張吸引了目光。

那張似乎是角度不對，陽光破壞了櫻花的粉紅，原因正是撲向鏡頭的日向，還有在後面抓住他腦袋的影山，他們佔了大半的畫面，旁邊有笑歪的田中、不知道該不該發怒的大地、不知道該不該阻止的菅原、冷靜的清水，慌張的谷地，不耐煩的月島和同樣不知所措的山口。

奇怪的粉色上有著點點白色，大概是日光照耀和手機角度的緣故，看起來頗像是點綴在枝頭上的白雪，就連他湊向鏡頭的臉上都有著點點白光。

日向在被窩裡揪緊胸口的布料，又是那樣喘不過氣來的感覺，整個人都快憋壞了，暈呼呼的，腦袋發熱。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

敬啟，母親大人，今天是日向回國的日子，我和山口同學已經在機場等了一下子了，我們還做了牌子，日向一眼便可以看見。

「日向！」

日向長高了許多，已經不再是她印象中的「小」了，也黑了些，看起來很有精神，她眼眶一熱忍不住哭了出來。

三個人直奔最近的壽司店，日向滿懷感激地將嘴巴塞滿壽司，感動的眼淚流個不停。

「真是太謝謝你們了，嗚嗚嗚、嗚嗚嗚……」

兩個人擺擺手，頗為欣慰地看著虎吞狼嚥的日向。

「啊對了！禮物！」日向興奮地從背包拿出已經被擠爛的T-shirt，衣服中間是「果然很符合日向審美」的閃亮文字。他說，「這是給月島的！」

「え？」

日向搶著道，「他就算不要也要給他！」

愣了一下，三個人都仰頭大笑。谷地和山口也獲得了頗有日向風格的T-shirt，日向叨唸著他的想法和購買的衝動，兩個人一邊聽一邊笑，直到日向完食所有的壽司和蓋飯。

打了一個嗝，日向又想流淚了。「能回到日本真是太好了！」

谷地欣慰地看著他。

「你之後有什麼打算嗎？」山口問。

「我要去考MSBY！」

「え？」山口問，「為什麼是MSBY呢？」

日向挺起胸膛，「因為那是最難通過隊伍。」

再度愣了一下，三個人又哈哈大笑。谷地的手指撫過又冒出眼淚的眼角道，「這真的很有日向的風格。」

日向大聲地說，「我不會輸給影山的！我不會輸給任何人！」

谷地笑著點了點頭，忽然想到什麼似地說，「對了，上次為什麼會要賞櫻的照片呢？」

日向方才的氣燄一下便消了，摸了摸腦袋，半晌之後才雲淡風輕地說，「室友很喜歡日本動畫，和我要了日本櫻花的照片。」

谷地明瞭地點了點頭，山口喝了一口生啤才又問，「沒想到就這麼畢業了。」他感慨地說，「我們也都是大學生了，很快又要畢業了。」

谷地也道，「日向也要參加聯賽了。不知道什麼時候還有機會一起看櫻花呢？」

日向下意識地望向窗外，窗外已經是一片黑，但這個城市似乎很享受夜晚的生活，即使沒了太陽、見不著月光，窗外的黑幕中還是閃著亮光，他在巴西的夜晚還是排球，幾乎沒什麼夜生活。

「明年……」日向像是自言自語般道，「明年再一起去看吧。」

「說的也是呢。」

「是啊。」

很快地，話題又到了誰誰誰和誰誰誰分手，誰誰誰又和誰誰誰結婚了。知曉某個八卦之後，日向張大了嘴巴，要不是因為有幾年沒有吃過毛豆的關係，他怕會直接把毛豆吐出來吧。

「為、為什麼田中學長真清水學姊……」

因為太過震驚的緣故，最後日向還是把毛豆吐了出來，被嗆得拿起山口的生啤就喝，在發現那不是水之後又差點吐出來，雞飛狗跳一會之後，三個人都狼狽地大笑，惹得隔壁桌的人頻頻回頭。

「真的太好玩了！」谷地擦著眼角的淚水，「如果月島和影山可以來就好了！」

山口答腔，「就是啊，可惜ツッキ今天要去實驗室……影山呢？」

日向早就停止了笑鬧，面帶的微笑看著兩個逐漸平靜下來的朋友，說，「是啊，影山這傢伙。」

「我敢打賭影山一定也很想念日向……」

日向推了推山口的生啤，臉已經因為酒精有點紅了，但沒什麼暈眩的感覺，只覺得靈魂好像被抽離，輕飄飄的。他撐著腦袋，沒有看到谷地的表情，只是說，「是這樣嗎？」然後故意說，「他最好等著吧，我一定會加入MSBY的。」

幾個人又打打鬧鬧了一番，山口為了趕末班車回宮城縣而先走了，臨走前還叮囑著：「一定要再來聚一聚啊！」

谷地也揮了揮手，可能是被歡樂氣氛渲染的緣故，她沒怎麼醉卻有了對著街道尾端的山口大喊的勇氣，「一！定！的！」她笑道，「一定要讓月島和影山一起來！」

山口揮了揮手，看了一下手機時間便拔腿就跑。

「走吧。」帶著微醺的日向說。

谷地擺了擺手，「我搭公車就到了，日向呢？」

「我……」日向打了一個酒嗝，好像還在醉，有點迷糊的樣子。

谷地有點擔心了，「日向在東京有朋友嗎？」她說，「我今天住在東京的親戚家，要不要我——」

日向像是忽然清醒那般，飛快地揮了揮手，「沒事，我這邊有朋友。」

谷地有點懷疑，看著日向，似乎還是不放心。

「我行李也寄回老家了，」日向揮揮手，「放心吧。」他又說，「我送你去公車站。」

冬天的風是冷的，巴西的冬天並不冷，偶爾他還能穿著背心。大概是幾年的巴西生活讓他的判斷有了偏差，此時他只穿著短袖和夾克，就連身旁的谷地都穿得比他暖和。

「聖誕節快到了吧……」谷地喃喃著。

日向愣了一下，「是這樣嗎？」

谷地笑著說，「是啊，很快就是平安夜了吧。」她又喃喃著，「影山同學的生日也快到了。」

谷地還是改不了「影山同學」的稱呼，日向看著她的笑容，好像又回到那個只想著進軍全國、與更強更厲害的人一較高下的時候。

「谷地、同學，」日向脫口而出，收不回來了，「高中的時候、高中——」

「嗯？」

日向很像要住口，但腦中的回憶卻讓他無法控制，「你懷念那個時候嗎？」

「高中？有點。」谷地笑著說，「多虧日向，我才能下定決心加入排球社。」

日向看著谷地真誠沒有一絲虛假的雙眼，分神之後才道，「那真是太好了，谷地同學。真的。」他喃喃，「真的是太好了。」

谷地眨了眨眼，不是很瞭解日向的表情，尤其是眼神，好像很遠，望著遠方，但前面除了紅得一塌糊塗的聖誕節裝飾以外什麼也沒有。腦袋閃過了什麼——那個時候也是有著紅色，是什麼呢？那時候的紅似乎迷惑了她，讓她在幾年後回想竟有些斷片。

「……吶、谷地同學。」

「什、什麼事？」

日向還是望著遠方——一個似乎永遠到不了的地方，他說，「我，很懷念呢，和谷地同學一樣。」他說，「但是一點也沒有『想要回到過去』又或者是『捨棄現在』的想法。一點都沒有。」

谷地不知道該說什麼，只是似懂非懂地點了點頭，腦中閃過一個畫面，她低叫出聲，隨即捂住嘴巴。

日向被他嚇了一跳，低著頭看向她。谷地結結巴巴，好半晌都說不出話來。

是紅色的披風，好像是專屬於王者的，在這個9x18米的空間裡笑鬧著、快活著，那也是一個接近平安夜的夜晚。

想起來了。披著紅色披風的王者。橘色的太陽。似乎還有酒精，大家都醉了，他們那時已經是三年級，沒有人能夠在情感上控制他們，悄悄地，曾經是一年級的他們，有了屬於自己的世界。

吶、王者啊，披上批風吧！

混蛋，誰要啊！

你可是壽星啊影山！

唉呀，沒想到我們王者竟然高傲地連搭檔送的披風也看不上。

嘖。

然後呢？然後呢、然後啊——

谷地又低叫了一聲，她垂著頭，再度緊緊地捂住自己的嘴巴，或許是方才飲了些日本酒的關係，她的腦袋後知後覺地熱了起來，連帶著將記憶從混亂中掏出，令她顫抖。

「谷、谷地同學妳沒事吧？妳臉好紅。」

谷地連忙說，「公車來了，我——我先走了！」

日向也回應，「路上小心！」

谷地在踏上公車之前還是忍不住回頭了，臉紅撲撲的，看起來不知道像是慌張、緊張還是興奮，整個人好像下一秒便會像煮熟的蝦子那般彈跳，日向的微醺都因為她而散了不少，手不知道怎麼擺，只好保持著只要谷地摔下來，他有自信可以接住她的姿勢。

「日向，你、你還記得嗎？三年級的時候，影山同學的生日……」

日向愣住了，連帶著姿勢都有些怪異。啊。谷地心想，自己居然猜對了。她有點後悔、有點無措，連連道歉，最後幾乎是撲向公車的姿勢，嚇得司機差點關門，夾住她的小馬尾。

日向站在冷風中，冬日夜晚的冷風從不縝密的衣襬中鑽入，好像是一隻細細小小的手，也像是帶著繭的、某個舉球員的手，輕輕地撫摸他，讓他起了滿身的雞皮疙瘩，只能弓起身子。

離開之前，谷地是這麼說的：對、對不起，我不是故意偷看的，我以為是我看錯了、又或者是作夢——

他一直到公車開遠之後才拿出手機，手指顫抖著，這次不是點開群組，而是和谷地的私人聊天。

谷地傳來道歉的表情貼圖，並且說：真的很抱歉，我是剛剛才想起來的。

為什麼會突然想起來呢？他問。

谷地答：因為……看見日向同學的表情，不知道為什麼就想起來了。

日向同學看起來好像很幸福的樣子。看著遠方，好像即將迎來東升的日陽那樣幸福。

那一定是思念戀人的模樣。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
  
十二月，彷彿是屬於情人的日子。沒有情人的排球社團冷冷清清，偶爾在LINE的群組被畢業的學長們冷嘲熱諷，那時還沒有人注意到未來最快結婚的兩人到底是什麼情況。  
  
「生日驚喜會」，日向很喜歡這個名字，但他想，很大的原因應該是那之前加上的姓氏：影山，「影山生日驚喜會」。  
  
「真無聊。」被進來的月島這麼說，日向簡直可以想像他翻了一個白眼的樣子。  
  
發起這個活動的是谷地，她一直是很襯職的經理、友好的同學，但沒有人知道的是，提議的是日向，裹足不前的也是他。  
  
「謝謝妳啊，谷地同學。」日向對著站在他旁邊的谷地說。  
  
「啊、嗯，不會！」谷地連忙擺擺手，正巧被邀請的山口加入了群組，發出了提示音。她說，「希望這是個很棒的驚喜！」  
  
日向拍了拍胸膛，「這是當然的，我還有準備禮物呢！」  
  
「這、這樣的話，我們也該買個禮物了吧？」說完，低下頭答答答地打字。  
  
很快地，月島便在LINE上回：禮物的話那傢伙會送吧？  
  
那傢伙是誰谷地花了兩秒鐘才意會到是指日向，而莫名被提起的主角已經齜牙咧嘴地回：你說誰啊？  
  
就是你。  
  
月島！  
  
谷地為了不讓驚喜群組變成吵架群組，連忙問，「日向已經買了禮物嗎？」  
  
日向還沒按下送出，抬起頭咧開了嘴，情緒轉變之快，「買了！」  
  
谷地好奇地問，「是什麼樣的禮物？」  
  
「嘿嘿，」日向摸了摸鼻子，「你們就好好期待吧！」  
  
沒吵開來的架就到此，很快地他們便又開始討論細節，最後定在練習後的晚上，正好是禮拜五。  
  
結束練習的時候，烏養教練拎著不聽話的一年級，好說歹說才用幾個包子讓他們早早收操回家，離開前他也給了三年級的日向等人一個眼神，隨即朗聲道，「今天可能會下雪，早點回家吧！」臉是對著門外的一年級，但卻也是說給體育館內的三年級聽的。  
  
日向也大聲地說，「是，烏養教練！」  
  
月島只是眼神渙散地喃喃，「為什麼我也要留下來……」  
  
「明明是ツッキ把影山騙出體育管的不是嗎？」  
  
「……山口。」  
  
「ごめん、ツッキ！」山口笑嘻嘻地回。  
  
谷地汗山口急急忙忙地跑上二樓，趴在欄杆上，下面的日向給了他們一個大拇指，然後摩拳擦掌地躲在半關的門旁。只聽見遠遠地傳來被拉長的「月島」，月島瞥了一眼日向，往後面退了幾步，輕輕地「嘖」了一聲。  
  
山口也跟著退，在旁邊笑著。  
  
「啊啊，」月島埋怨，「生氣的國王大人。」  
  
「月——島——教室根本沒有日向那呆子——」  
  
門被打開的瞬間，破碎的彩帶和細碎的球狀紙片落了下來，那聲「砰」不大不小，正好足夠讓國王大人頓住腳步，惱怒的表情被暫時凝結在臉上，抽搐著嘴角，國王大人張大了嘴卻說不出話來。  
  
「噗。」月島笑了出來。  
  
「你——」影山還沒說完，眼前便閃過一抹橘色。  
  
橘色。溫暖的。易碎的橘色。  
  
日向跳了起來，影山心想，他的彈跳力還是這麼好，跳起來的時候就像真正的巨人，但此時沒有壓迫感，他只是搞不清楚狀況地恍惚，好像即將被擁入懷中一樣。  
  
當他感覺腦袋上輕輕地放了什麼，耳邊響起了歡呼。  
  
為王的加冕歡呼。  
  
「生日快樂，影山！」  
  
「影山同學，生日快樂！」  
  
「生日快樂啊，王者。」  
  
他抬起眼皮，那個為他加冕的小巨人，正站在他眼前洋洋得意。如果有一面鏡子，他便會看見，腦袋上的王冠不再是隱喻似的毛巾做成，而是稍微廉價，卻一眼便能認出的「王冠」。  
  
「影山，」日向抬起下巴，好像很得意地說，「生日快樂。」  
  
影山的出手是意料之內的，日向閃過了腦袋的一下，卻沒閃過肩膀的，被抓住時毫不猶豫地哇哇大叫。  
  
「痛、痛死了！影山！」  
  
「啊？」  
  
「還有一個禮物！」日向連忙喊。  
  
「難道我腦袋上的那也是禮物？」  
  
「當然啊！」日向掙脫了影山，從懷裡又拿出了被簡單包裝的禮物。  
  
影山幾乎是禮物被拆開著瞬間便垮下了臉。  
  
「日向！」  
  
「你、你不可以生氣！」日向大叫著，用手掌擋住了想要靠近自己的影山，一邊護著懷裡的禮物，一邊猶豫該護腦袋還肚子。  
  
「啊？」又是那頗為可怕的威脅。  
  
「壽星可不能生氣。」月島在旁邊涼涼地說。  
  
「誰規定的！」影山怒道。  
  
「吶、王者啊，披上批風吧！」月島笑道。  
  
「混蛋，誰要啊！」  
  
「你可是壽星啊影山！」日向在旁邊大叫。  
  
月島瞇起眼睛，嘴角好像是刀刃的弧度，讓人可以想像接下來的尖銳，「唉呀，沒想到我們王者竟然高傲地連搭檔送的披風也看不上。」  
  
「嘖。」  
  
影山想，日向一定是他的死穴。從什麼時候開始的呢？怪人特攻有了雛形時？怪人特攻成形時？善用負節奏時？吵過架時？被告白時？  
  
還是，一開始。從一開始。打從一開始？  
  
山口連忙介入，「好了好了，試試看日向的禮物吧。他可是精心準備的呢。」  
  
影山沒有把腦袋上的「王冠」扔到地上已經算溫柔了，他挑著眉讓日向為自己披上披風，途中瞪了日向一眼，把後者嚇得手一抖，訓練後冰涼的指尖碰到他的胸口，紅色的披風一歪，王者的風範卻出來了。  
  
「看啊！」日向得意地說。  
  
「這算什麼……」  
  
戴著廉價的塑膠王冠、披著紅得近乎浮誇的歪斜披風，額頭的汗水已經變得冰涼，看起來就像個不倫不類的王者，但又是這麼的高傲。日向想，影山被稱為王者再貼切不過了，而且他有自信，影山飛雄永遠都會是這個蠻霸的王者。  
  
「嗚哇，」月島斜眼笑道，「這次是貨真價實的國王大人呢。」  
  
谷地也從二樓下來了，笑咪咪地看著加冕為王的影山，甚至還大膽地拍了拍手。  
  
「恭喜啊，影山同學。」  
  
「……」  
  
日向看起來頗為得意，在影山身旁打轉著，似乎正在欣賞自己的傑作，然後沒有意外地被影山捏住腦袋瓜。  
  
「這該不會就是所謂的『禮物』吧？」山口在旁邊笑著問。  
  
「唔。」  
  
影山放下了日向，挑眉看著眼前可憐兮兮捂住自己腦袋，好似又有點心虛地看向別處的日向，環著胸，帶著幾乎沒有人發現的情緒。  
  
「……不行嗎？」  
  
「噗。」月島這聲笑讓在場的其他人也都笑了，他說，「挺不錯的啊，我看國王大人也滿喜歡的？這可是搭檔送的禮物呢。」  
  
影山被日向拉住，身子一頓，垂下眼簾就看見那張鼻子翹上天的臉。  
  
「國王大人，」日向說，「生日快樂！」  
  
影山瞬間便沒了脾氣。  
  
谷地捧著蛋糕，上面是一顆排球的裝飾，橘黃白交加，旁邊還有一個臉色很差的小人，怎麼看怎麼像影山。影山看見時臉就黑了下來，但又因為蛋糕的出現而有些雀躍，兩種情緒交纏在一起，國王大人登時就像便秘一樣。  
  
「生日快樂，影山同學！」  
  
「哦、哦哦……」便秘的國王大人回應著。  
  
日向掙脫了因為動搖而放鬆力道的影山，一蹦一跳地接過蛋糕，雖然動作很大，但捧著蛋糕的模樣卻萬分小心，訓練完後冷卻的眼珠子像顆玻璃，影山只是碰巧看到便挪不開眼神。  
  
他曾經看過那顆玻璃霧上水氣。比飛翔時還要美麗、比勝利時還要動人。  
  
確切來說，國王大人是在夢裡看見的。  
  
那時，玻璃珠的主人看著他，眼睛眨也不眨，好像是驚恐，好像也是——  
  
不等國王大人回憶起來，他忽然被什麼砸中，啪！的一聲，微張的嘴巴吃進了黏膩的奶油，鼻子也衝進了奶油旁的裝飾，叫也叫不出來。  
  
「哈哈哈！」他只聽見了日向開心的笑聲，「驚喜！」  
  
哪門子的驚喜啊！他的破口大罵卡在喉嚨裡，只發出了不明不白的咕嚕聲。  
  
在抹掉奶油之前，他已經順從本能抓住日向的衣領，一手抹開臉上的奶油，視覺甫剛恢復，他原以為會看見驚恐得抱住腦袋的日向、又或者洋洋得意的模樣，然而，他卻看見了已經退開的月島和山口、又或者是猶豫著該不該上前阻止的谷地所看不見的「日向」。  
  
玻璃珠很清澈，他好像可以望進日向眼仁的情緒。  
  
不是得意洋洋、也不是抱頭恐懼，日向揚起的笑顏就像是真切地祝賀他加冕。  
  
生日快樂，影山飛雄。  
  
影山抹去了臉上部分的奶油，原本想要一掌打在日向的臉上，但不由自主地，就好像他又回到那個「夢」，溫柔繾綣的夢，似真似假，手按在日向的臉上，耳邊傳來月島類似尖酸刻薄的笑，然後便是脖子、胸口，指腹流連在柔軟和堅實的肌膚和肌肉上。他瞇起眼睛，看著融化的奶油滑進衣領的深處，那是一個他在「夢裡」想要窺見的地方。  
  
國王大人在球場以外似乎是個笨蛋，比最愚蠢的貴族還要笨的那種。日向並不是難懂的人，但愚昧如昏君的他卻似乎讀不懂日向。  
  
「太蠢了。」他喃喃地說，聲音很輕，嘴角勾起的幅度卻溫柔得不能再溫柔。  
  
國王大人一定也沒發現，他的玻璃珠似乎也含了一層水氣，好像能夠輕盈地包裹住倒印在眼睛上的橘色人影。  
  
啊。這似乎是、非常爽快的感覺。影山想。  
  
月島的笑聲似乎也沒這麼討厭了，山口拉開了日向，然後被順手抹了奶油，谷地一開始沒想參戰，但卻像是誤入叢林的小兔子，手臂被不小心蹭了一點白。  
  
「喂！」月島警告地叫著，但難以倖免，日向哪裡是這麼乖巧聽話的烏鴉，他可是最狡猾的那個。  
  
王者是今天的主角，他來不及許願，那個呆子從來不給他喘息的時間，球場上是、球場下是，連夢裡也是。  
  
但他仍舊在心裡偷偷地許下了一個願望。  
  
希望他能和 **這個** 烏野登上全國的頂端。  
  
  
玩鬧了好一陣子，他們已經是三年級了，當初那個盯著他們胡鬧的前輩都不在了，他們終於在瘋狂之後拾起理性，一邊抱怨著一邊清理完畢。  
  
「為什麼連我也要清……」月島在擦完最後一點白色後咕噥著。  
  
「因為月島也共犯！」  
  
「啐。」  
  
谷地用面紙擦了擦手臂，微笑道，「需要嗎？」然後遞出了面紙。  
  
「啊、謝謝。」月島接了過來，嫌惡地擦著眼鏡上的奶油。  
  
山口看起來好一點，沒這麼狼狽，稍微有點餘裕的他拿起裝著彩帶和蛋糕碎屑的黑色垃圾袋，谷地看見後也連忙跑過來幫忙，兩個人往垃圾場的方向移動。  
  
月島推了推眼鏡，看著有點漫不經心的王者。  
  
「月、月島，」日向忽然說，「我們是不是也要把借來拖把還回去？」  
  
借來的拖把是月島堅持的，好像早有料想鬧劇的開始，但聰明的眼鏡料想到了怪人特攻的胡鬧，卻沒料想到聰明如他也被扯進了這場鬧劇、又或者是，另一場。  
  
抽搐著嘴角，他看著低下頭的日向、已經累得坐在地上的壽星，壽星屁股下是一片的紅——鮮紅的披風已經成為了一塊破布似地，上面也沾了些白。  
  
都怪我太聰明。月島心想。隨手撿起方才被拿來反抗暴君的拖把，他涼涼地說，「我去還吧。順便去找山口他們。」然後便離開了。  
  
不知道為什麼，月島把體育室的門關上了，好像是哪裡來的有禮貌的小王子。但日向想，月島可能只是嫌麻煩而已。  
  
月島無聲地拒絕被捲入另一場鬧劇。  
  
體育室一時之間只剩他們兩個的喘息聲，國王大人心想，這可不太妙，太像那場旖旎的夢，讓他心臟亂跳。  
  
「……王冠呢？」日向問。  
  
影山才發現，王冠已經落在不遠處，他伸長了手臂，手指還沒勾到廉價的塑膠，衣角卻被緊張地扯住，他忽然有點不敢回頭，因為衣角的緊張太過明顯。但他仍硬著頭皮轉過來——兩個人的距離已經超過了隊友、夥伴、怪人組合，日向和影山。  
  
「生日快樂，影山飛雄。」  
  
他難得聰明地將親（飛）暱（雄）藏在全名裡面，影山也像是突然有了王者該有的智商，沒有揭穿他的搭檔。  
  
「……哦。」  
  
日向又笑了，這是影山今天第二次看見這種「笑容」，是那種他很想要動用王者權力去「收藏」的笑容。  
  
如果可以鎖在「皇宮」裡面該有多好。那一定是獻給王者的禮物，珍貴得他想要獨佔，即使是信任的夥伴們也不允許看見。  
  
霸道。但是，日向說過，霸道的王者又如何呢？日向一直以來都是不在乎身為「王者」的他。  
  
他低下頭，正巧，日向也仰著頭。但影山卻覺得，日向似乎在等待著什麼，因為他看見了日向脖子的汗水，下意識地伸手去擦，手指卻黏在頸上動彈不得。  
  
指腹下是跳動著的動脈，比他認知的還要快、還要再快，他想像著輸送血液的心臟，發現自己好像也逐漸有點難以呼吸。  
  
像在夢裡一樣。繾綣旖旎的夢。意外也不意外。羞恥也不羞恥。開心也不開心。  
  
甚至，有那麼一點點的憂傷。  
  
武田老師總說難懂的話，他說過青春是美好的，青春也是憂傷的。這些都會成為回憶、成為肌肉，成為「他們」的一部分。  
  
那麼，日向肯定會成為他的血肉，就如同他成為了日向的一部分那樣。  
  
霸道的王者，他彷彿聽見日向這麼說：我命令你低下頭。  
  
然後、然後什麼……  
  
然後……  
  
啊。多想一起看櫻花啊。多想一起看在雪中綻放的櫻花。  
  
不過是唇貼在一起而已，為什麼就能聽見雪落下的聲音呢？嘩啦嘩啦？還是、噗通噗通？  
  
日向感覺頸子的手收了回去，他有點煩躁地抬起了頭，對上那雙好像要殺死的眼睛時，臉頰便被按住。  
  
「……唔。」  
  
臉頰兩側被球場上的王者，以最驕傲的姿態捏住，然後王者最珍惜的手指微微施力，日向便知道自己即將失守，兵敗如山倒。  
  
嘴巴微微張開，他在忘記呼吸的時候，被影山本能地闖了進來，嚇得不出所措的舌頭被輕輕地撫弄。  
  
如果還有下一次，日向心想，他一定要讓影山的手指撫弄自己的舌頭，他想要嚐一嚐王者的手指，獻上自己的舌頭與心臟。  
  
汗水的味道。還有一點奶油。還有一點、一點說不上來的憂傷。  
  
為什麼？兩個人好像知道答案也不知道。這是一個不能問武田老師的問題，這也是學校沒有教過的課題，這似乎是一個驚天的難題。  
  
曖昧與交纏的舌頭被清脆的女聲分開。  
  
「——影山同學、日向同學！」  
  
瞬間，兩個人便在紅色的鋪墊上錯開，像是在王者華麗的床鋪上打滾，奢侈得讓他們感到羞恥，卻又因為建構了秘密而不由自主地在憂傷後感到慶幸。  
  
「剛剛烏養教練打電話來說要請我們吃包子！」谷地一邊打開體育室的門，一邊雀躍地道，「我們一起回家吧！」  
  
「唔、好——那真的太好了！」  
  
影山只聽得見日向慌亂的聲音，聲音卡在喉嚨裡，好像在自言自語那般，他甚至不清楚他們的經紀人有沒有聽清。  
  
「影山同學也一起來吧！」  
  
「唔。」  
  
谷地笑得燦爛，「這可是影山同學的生日呢！」  
  
是的。這是王者的生日。最珍貴的誕生。  
  
他瞥向日向，看著日向耳根的紅潤，不禁蠢蠢欲動。  
  
「去吧。」影山說，「當然。」  
  
谷地跳了起來，像是夜裡的星星，馬尾甩動著，「我去和月島他們說——校門口見！記得要鎖門和關燈！」  
  
等到谷地跑遠之後，影山才捏了捏日向的耳朵，好像知道後者絕對不會逃開一樣，冷靜又瘋狂、熱情又困惑，開心又無動於衷。王者輕輕地問，「這就是你給我的禮物？」  
  
「……」  
  
影山是最惡劣的王者。他搓揉著日向的耳朵，感受著指腹下的溫度，微微彎下腰，貼著日向的耳朵說，「我滿喜歡的，日向。」  
  
如果是夢就好了。影山想。但，不是夢也很好。  
  
這是他和日向度過的最後一個生日。  
---


End file.
